A Dash Of Hope
by nim1980
Summary: RWBY stood at the centre of the horde, fighting for the past six hours, waiting for the first light of the sun. But, they have exhausted all they had to fight off the Grimms, and may not make it out alive, until suddenly, a jet plane and a man on top of it, rescued them. They somehow felt and knew who he is... [A tribute to Monty Oum. Minor Shoujo Ai, butnot the main focus.]


**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

In a ruin full of Grimms, team RWBY were overwhelmed and surrounded by them, tired but determined. Their mission was to stay and fight until the first light of the sun reached the ruins, and then reinforcements will arrive. However, RWBY might not make it out alive today, as they have wasted their Dust and ammos on the Grimms to the last. Their weapons were dented, scratched, and damaged form prolonged use and battle. Their bodies were weary and sore from both the injuries and six hours of battle.

"Damn!" Yang Xiao Long, cursed as her arms weigh heavily.

"We've exhausted all of our resources… there's just too many." Blake Belladonna, and Yang, pressed their backs together as they slumped down to the ground, exhausted and injured.

"I refuse to give up. We can make it." Weiss Schnee gritted her teeth, trying to rise up on her knees as she had taken a crippling blow to her ribs and hip.

"Thirty minutes… just thirty more minutes guys." Ruby tiredly said, leaning onto her Crescent Rose as her legs were about to give away.

Yang sighed, "What's the time?" Raising her head up and looking towards the sky for the rise of the sun.

"No idea, but I'm with Weiss and your sister on this." Blake stood up and firmly griped her damaged Gambol Shroud to fight.

Yang smirked and pulled out her sunglasses to put them on, "Fine…" She stood up and adjusted her Ember Celica, "But let's go out with a bang. You got that music, Weiss?"

Weiss huffed as she checked the ammo in Myrtenaster's chamber, "As if anyone would hear the thing you call 'music'." She remarked and went into a fencer's stance.

Ruby giggled and leaned away from her Crescent Rose, "It'll be so cool if we had a rockin' music while we fight."

The Grimms approached closer to them, as if their primal and feral instincts noticed their exhaustion. The Grimms have fought against the four girls in small groups, tiring them down and keeping them surrounded into the deep centre of the horde. These Grimms were smart and organised strangely enough, and it would seem like team RWBY might not make it out alive.

"Love ya' guys. This has been the best of us yet." Yang clenched her fists and stared at the Grimm in front of her.

"Don't go mushy on me yet, I still need your permission to marry your sister." Weiss blushed and said.

"Aww, I love you too, Princess." Ruby grinned.

"If I may, I would like your permission to date your sister, Ruby." Blake smirked as she heard Yang gave a whistle.

"We'll make it… I know we can." Ruby said, and a Grimm lunged for her as she prepared to swing her Crescent Rose at it.

"Never give up!" A voice from beyond and out of nowhere echoed, as dozens of grenades fell from the sky, exploding within the clusters of the horde.

Team RWBY looked in shocked, as the Grimms took a heavy toll to its numbers, and a blaring, heavy metal music from somewhere distant and unseen from their eyes. Suddenly, the sight of a jet plane, and a man standing… dancing (?) on top of it. The jet plane was so fast and loud, the Grimms turned their attention from RWBY to the irritable, unidentified flying object.

Nevermores chased after the plane, but it was too swift for them to catch, as the plane barrel rolled to the side and fired back chunks of flames at them, burning them too ashes. The jet plane flew up, as the man spun on the plane and impossibly stayed glued to the plane, all the while evading the hurls and throws of solid rocks at it. The plane pierced the sky, and then it plummeted directly down and forced the Nevermores to evade, or be smashed by its blazing fires.

"Who the-? How the-?" Yang watched in awe, as the jet plane stopped just above a debris and did a ninety-degree sharp turn, flying back up into the sky and firing missiles across the Grimms on the ground.

"I can't get a good look at the man. It's flying too fast!" Blake said, and the four girls ducked down as the jet plane swooped above and across their heads, cutting down Death Stalkers in its way.

The plane flipped over and avoided the clusters of Beowolves trying to hop aboard and ambush the plane. However, the plane hovered and pointed its thrusters towards the group, and throttled to the fullest with a loud, sound-piercing boom that its flames scorched and torched the Grimms in eight hundred degrees burns.

"Yikes!" Ruby yelped, as the group ducked again from the jet plane flying too low.

As the plane flied upside down, the man danced and flung his arms out as if he was punching, shooting out large needles that pierced through the Grimms all around the plane.

"Whoever that guy is… I feel like we know him." Weiss said.

"Yeah…" Ruby watched as the plane and the man toppled the numbers of Grimms in just minutes.

The plane turned and flew up towards the sky, spinning as its wings transformed and extended, sparking and emitting waves of lightning. The plane pierced and disappeared into the sky, and then glitters of Dust fell upon the Grimms as the man's words echoed across.

"Follow your dreams! Shine!"

Thunders and lightning fell rapidly and struck across, destroying the Grimms all over. RWBY covered their eyes from the rapid, blinding blinking of lights and braced themselves from becoming struck by the elements. But it did not, and as RWBY opened their eyes, the remaining Grimms have been shaken and frightened, running away and all but left. The light of the sun, appeared and shone upon them, giving a warmth strangely known and felt, and the silence returning, as they no longer hear the music or the plane.

"That was… wow…" Yang's baffled look matched with rest of the girls as the sun dawned upon them.

"But you know…" Ruby looked to the skies, "I feel sad… even though we don't know him, it felt like we know him."

The girls looked to the sky and agreed with their leader, as if something had nicked and gave them hope in one swift moment.

"There was an initial on the plane's underbelly. It was 'M-Oum'." Blake said

"Whoever he was, we owe him greatly for saving us, and for letting us to continue pursuing our dreams." Weiss said, and the girls nodded with a smile, as the distant sound of airships slowly comes over, thanking the man who saved and gave them hope.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Monty Oum – May you rest in peace, and thank you for the unique universe and creation of RWBY, and the inspiration you have given to us. My condolences go out to his families and friends who were with him, and those who knew him.**

**His video 'Haloid' inspired me and that was long ago. That video made me say, 'I want to do that! That was so cool!', but I couldn't draw or animate, and it made me waver, until I told myself that there is another way to do that, and it was writing. I'm bad at talking and socialising with people, or keeping up to date of the things around me, but writing action and adventure stories, and eventually my obsession and fondness for Yuri or Shoujo Ai, kept me happy and realise what I love to do.**

**So, this is my tribute and thanks to Monty Oum for the really cool actions and animations he has done on his works and series that has continued to stir my imaginations and fantasies. – Your fan, nim1980 (A lazy person incomparable to your amazing hard work and dedication to your RWBY series.)**

**Edit:- Fixed an error of the missing initial. Sorry for any inconveniences.**


End file.
